


Quiero controlarte

by YukkiteruTaisho9



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gore, Hatred, Manga & Anime, Obsession
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiteruTaisho9/pseuds/YukkiteruTaisho9
Summary: Y Makima piensa que… Él es un rey.
Relationships: Makima/ Sukuna | Ryomen Sukuna
Kudos: 6





	Quiero controlarte

Todo es tan aleatorio, tan sinsentido, y sin motivo. Tal vez, sea incluso, imprevisto, inesperado.

Y un poco sorpresivo.

Porque de estar tranquilo (aburrido), ella llegó casi, casi, salida de la nada. Con una sonrisa plástica y penetrantes ojos que no reflejan nada; en sí, ella se ve aburrida y vacía a su parecer.

 _Y eso, le molestaba_.

¿Quién era ella y cómo osaba siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos así como así?

\- Que curiosas marcas – comenta, sin dejar de sonreír e inclinándose un poco más –hacia él– para apreciarlas. Sukuna la mira con desprecio.

\- Aléjate – ordena, con un tono de advertencia en su voz. Él no la conoce, y le desagradan enormemente los entrometidos y las personas confianzudas.

Y esa mujer, no le agrada en absoluto. Hasta podría jurar que ella, no es humana, por el aura que le rodea; como si fuese ella alguien con poder, demasiado y de alguna forma, inalcanzable.

(Pero lo que ella le provoca, no es más que molestia y asco. En demasía).

Y ella sólo sonríe, alejándose dos pasos. Ryomen comienza a sentir desespero y ansias porque deje de sonreír.

( _Le molesta mucho, demasiado_ ).

\- Muéstrame tu poder – pide entonces, como si nada. Como si Sukuna no fuese _la gran cosa_ y fuera algo para _entretenerla_.

\- ¿Y por qué debería? – inquiere, desconfiado.

\- Es una orden.

Lo que más odia, él, Rey de las Maldiciones, son las órdenes y obedecer. Y él no puede evitar sonreír molesto por la impertinencia de esa mujer; aunque una pequeña parte de él, siente curiosidad.

(Y un deseo por borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro).

Makima siente curiosidad por lo que ve, porque aunque huele a humano también hay un olor que se mezcla. Un olor pútrido fuerte, que de ser una humana, le sería terriblemente insoportable.

Además, él tiene una presencia _fuerte_. Casi tanto como el _Demonio motosierra_.

(Pero él es diferente. Mucho.

Así lo siente ella).

Sabe que es distinto, porque no sólo es fuerte e imponente, sino que hay cierta elegancia en su porte y en su voz.

Y Makima piensa que…

Él es un rey.

_¿Y de qué será rey? Eso es lo que más le pica y llama su atención._

Sukuna entonces, de un veloz movimiento corta su cabeza y patea lejos el cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al _Demonio del control_. (Quien se pregunta si debe sorprenderse o no, después de todo, ha sido asesinada un sinfín de veces).

El Rey de las Maldiciones se acerca y toma su cabeza, con una sonrisa petulante (triunfante) y, mirándola a los ojos dice –: A mí nadie me manda, mujer estúpida.

Makima entonces siente la emoción palpitar y apretujar su pecho.

Y…

El hambre de poder controlarlo, a él, comienza a ser su más grande deseo. _Su nuevo sueño_.

\- Quiero controlarte.

( _Y hacerte mío_ ).


End file.
